


[podfic] Three times, the forge

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorkiness, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Celebrimbor kisses Narvi. Narvi kisses Celebrimbor. Somehow, Celebrimbor is still perplexed.





	[podfic] Three times, the forge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three times, the forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591325) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Thanks to LiveOak as always for blanket permission! I love it :)

Title: [Three times, the forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591325)  
Length: 8:35

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/he45zxvc0dvcwua/Three_times%2C_the_forge.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/odymf)


End file.
